The Highest Level
Full Power |next = Ring Out }} is the two hundred fifth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred ninety-ninth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows Super Saiyan Goku and Perfect Cell locking hands while battling each other. Story The Cell Game continues, the tournament that will ultimately decide the fate of mankind, and possibly the universe. Cell and Goku continue their high-altitude battle, each performing many tactics and energy attacks at high speed to leave all the Z Fighters, minus Gohan, in complete awe at their skills. After brawling non-stop for several minutes, Goku and Cell finally land back down in the Cell Games Arena, each preparing for their next maneuver. Mr. Satan (the martial arts champion set to fight Cell originally), and his reporter, look in astonishment. The reporter asks his cameraman if he managed to capture any of the battle, and the cameraman responds by stating they were so fast there would be no possible way to capture it on tape. Still in amazement, the reporter asks Mr. Satan what he thinks of this amazing battle between these titan warriors, and comments how fast they are. Mr. Satan replies, in an awkward grin, that they are not as bad as he had expected them to be, still in confusion as to what has happened so far. Still grinning in confidence, Cell rubs his cheek for any possibly blood remaining on his face, and makes a stance. Goku holds his ground, making a defensive pose for a possible strike. Cell then changes his stance, and starts to move his arms in a very familiar fashion that Goku has encountered many times before. Cell is charging up a Super Kamehameha, seemingly at full power. Goku, in astonishment, pleads to Cell not to fire the attack where it is, or else it will completely annihilate the planet. Cell continues to slowly charge the attack, despite Goku's warning. To avoid Cell damaging Earth, Goku leaps and flies upward in the air, where Cell aims for and fires the attack in a huge flash of light, as the Z Fighters, including Vegeta feel no hope of Goku making it out alive. As the beam heads closer and closer towards Goku, big enough to totally encompass Goku, Goku uses his signature technique Instant Transmission, to dodge the attack. Cell notices Goku disappear in a flash second, wondering what could have happened, as there would have been no way for him to outrun the attack. Goku, in the blink of an eye, reappears behind Cell, and kicks him directly on the back of its head, knocking Cell over, but Cell manages to avoid landing on its face, and backflips in recovery. Standing intimidatingly, Goku looks upon the surprised Cell, who's lip begins to bleed. Cell demands to know how Goku could have possibly avoiding the attack, also noting that he saw Goku similarly disappear about a week ago when Goku used Instant Transmission to save Piccolo and Tien Shinhan from Cell. Goku explains that he was taught the ability of teleportation, with Cell calling the technique a possible nuisance. Goku asks Cell if it would have still fired its Kamehameha even if he had not have jumped. Cell notes however, that he knew Goku would jump, as he would not possibly risk the planet's well-being to land one attack. Goku complements Cell for his tactics, and Cell however still states he could easily wipe the planet out if he felt like it, it'd just cost him a little entertainment from possible people he can fight or kill. Cell takes a new stance, suggesting he will charge directly towards Goku. Noticing this, Goku takes a defensive stance, as the battle continues once again. Cell's speed however, is too quick for Goku to block, as Cell manages to land one heavy elbow attack. Goku attempts to retaliate by attempting to perform a heavy punch, however, Cell manages to quickly, and swiftly evade this counter, Cell elbows Goku in the back of the head, making Goku land face down on the arena. Goku jumps back from the ground, while Cell swats Goku with the back of his hand, making Goku plummet once again back to the ground. His confidence higher than ever, Cell grins and complements Goku's skills of lasting this long, but still states Goku's skills do not compare to Cell's own, and that it will take more than teleportation to surpass Cell's speed. With hope seemingly dying for the Z Fighters to defeat Cell, Goku and Cell continue their desperate struggle, to finally bring an outcome to the brutal match, the match to decide the future of Earth. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters